Her Dragon & His Lioness
by InkLove904
Summary: "You're all going to turn your backs on me just because I fell in love with someone who's not proud of his past, but loves me more than anything. My enemies in Slytherin became my friends because of this and now I'm disgusted that I once called Gryffindor my home and all of you people my friends and family." OOC, Swearing, R


Sobs escaped my lips as I ran down the crowded hall, dodging bewildered students. I can't believe Ron and Harry would say those things to me. They are my friends! _No, Hermione, they __**were**__ your friends_, I reminded myself sadly. I blinked rapidly, trying to slow down my tears as I recalled what happened.

_I was visiting Ron and Harry in the Gryiffindor common room an hour before dinner, ready to tell them something I've kept a secret from them. But decided to slowly butter them up and get them in a good mood before telling them._

_I laughed and joked with them as we all drink butterbeer I got from the kitchen and watched them played their ridiculous game of wizard chess. After a half and hour game, Harry slayed Ronald's king causing Ron's game pieces to glare at him as he laughed and mocked his now blushing best friend._

"_Did you see that, 'Mione? Did you? Potter is victorious," Harry cupped his hands over his mouth, mimicking a cheering crowd, as his emerald eyes beamed in delight. The remaining students in the common room snickered at Harry childish antics, rare sight as it is._

_I laughed at Ron's now flushed, which rivaled against his trademark Weasley hair, and rolled my eyes at Harry's silly behavior. Shaking my head, nervously licking my now dry lips, I spoke," Oh Harry give Ron a break. I have something to tell both of you." Both of them settled themselves into a more comforted place in their love-seats as they turned to face me expectantly, waiting for me to speak. The common suddenly turn quiet as they waited to hear what war heroine, Hermione Granger, had to say._

_I nervously bit my lips and looked down at my fidgeting fingers, never liking at being the center of attention._

"_Hermione?" Harry questioned cautiously. I looked up to see his and Ron's concerned expression. Plucking up what was left of my Gryffindor courage, I lifted my head high and squared my shoulders. _

"_I have kept something from you for a while now," I started, pausing for a second to glance around at the surprised looks of the students around us. From the corner of my eye, I could see Lavender Brown edging toward us, eager for new gossip. "I was afraid of your reaction and scared of what you may think of me." I let out as shaky breath, _Come on Hermione you could this. They're your friends, _I told myself, _come on if _he_ could do it you could do it ten times better, _I thought to myself jokingly. _Just be straightforward.

"_I been dating Draco Malfoy since I punched him third year and am getting married to him this summer." I said bluntly, showing them the ring they failed to notice on my left hand, and braced myself for their reaction. Everyone in the room sucked in a shock breath at my words. Ron turned a violent shade of purple while Harry just looked me as I were Voldemort himself._

_I got up slowly unsure of what to do, everyone seemed to be frozen. An awkward silence filled the room, as I waited for either of them to talk._

"_BLOODY HELL, YOU'RE WITH _MALFOY!_" Ron bellowed out, seeming to snap Harry out of his shock. Both of them jumped to their feet and walked towards me, towering over me. I backed away from them, gripping my wand that was in my back pocket of my muggle jeans. They might be bigger then me, but the don't call me the brightest witch our generation for nothing._

"_Hermione..." Harry whispered looking at me with his eyes filled with shock, anger, disbelief, and something else... Betrayal, maybe? Is it? It is! How dare he?_

"_Don't you _dare_ look at me like that Harry Potter. Aren't you the one who has been telling me to become friends with Draco, to trust him, that he's changed!?" I argued, angered by the look of betrayal shining through his eyes._

"_Yes he told you to befriend him, not to become his bloody whore!" I gasped, taking another step away from them._

"_I thought you were my friends! Only Merlin knows how many fucking times I saved your asses during the war and this is how you repay me. This is why I never told you. I knew you would react like this, I told him the we should have waited to tell you until after graduation!" I yelled, frustrated, as a tear slipped down my cheek at their hostile expressions._

"_Maybe you should leave, Hermione. Go back to the ferret." Harry growled out. More tears fell as I looked around to see that everyone was looking at me in disgust._

_I backed away from them never taking my eyes off Harry and Ron as they began to realize what they've done."Eight __**Years**__... Eight year of friendships, of fighting together, of surviving, of watching each others back, and this is how its going to end? You're all going to turn your backs on me just because I fell in love with someone who's not proud of his past, but loves _me _more than anything. My enemies in Slytherin became my friends because of this and now I'm disgusted that I once called Gryffindor my home and all of you people my friends and family." Realization filled everyone's eyes as I back out of the room and ran._

I still ran, heading down towards the dungeons, ignoring everyone's stares. I sniffed, wiping my eyes hastily as I approached the Slytherin common room Portrait.

"Hello Miss. Hermione. Passssssssword?" Hissed out the snake portrait, Nyx.

I smiled wearily at the snake and whispered," Fortis Semper Vincite."

"You may enter. Oh and Miss pleassse don't cry, you're ssssmile is too lovely." She hissed pleasantly.

My smile widened at her kind words," Thank you, Nyx. Tell Hades and Lucia I said hello." I smiled at the thought of her hot-tempered mate and equally tempered daughter. She nodded and opened the door for me. Not waiting another second, I raced inside desperate to find comfort, to find Draco. In my hurry, I ran into someone who was leaving.

"Bella Mya, perche piangi?"_** (Beautiful Mya, why are you crying?)**_ A husky voice purred soothingly into my ears as rough hands led me to the couch. I clutched onto his shirt and buried my head into his chest, breathing in his scent of wine and pepper, as I began to sob. I felt myself be lifted into his lap as he traced soothing circles on my lower back.

"Blaise, tutti su Grifondoro e andato contro di mi! Erano come una famiglia per me, erano i miei amici! Anche Harry and e Ron!" **(**_**Blaise, everyone in Gryffindor went against me! They were like a family to me, they were my friends! Even Harry and Ron!)**_ I wailed in his chest, all Slytherin in the common room scurried out to give us privacy at the sound of my cries.

He hugged my tightly, rocking me, and whispered into my ear," Sono deglia idioti, cara sorella. Zitto, non piangere." **(**_**They're idiots, dear sister. Hush, don't cry.)**_

I pulled back and look at him with my puffy caramel eyes," Mi hanno guardato con un tale tradimento e odio, como mi e stato sposare Voldemort stesso," I shivered in disgust at the mere thought it," Che cosa ho fatto, fratello? Mi sono innamorato. Sono felice, perche non possono essere felice per me?" I said quietly with a whimper, looking down and away from his clear blue eyes. _**(They looked at me with such betrayal and hatred, like I was marrying Voldemort himself. What did I do, brother? I fell in love. I'm happy, why can't they be happy for me?)**_

He lifted my chin, causing me to look at him," Sono persone egoiste, Mya. Il lotto di loro solo pensare a se stessi. Hanno perso la piu bella, intelligente ragazza- nessuna donna- e non lo sanno. Questo e il loro perdono ma e il nostro guadagno, perche ora abbiamo quella donna incredibile come la nostra amica e sorella e non stiamo lasciarla andare. Non dimenticate mai che noi abbiamo sempre." With that he gently wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead in a brotherly way," Vuoi andare alla Sala Grande? Draco e li che ti aspetta." I gave him a small nod and kiss him on the cheek leaving a smudge from the lipstick I was wearing. (_**They're selfish people, Mya. The lot of them only think of themselves. They've lost the most beautiful, intelligent girl, no woman, and don't even realize it. That's their lose, but it's our gain because now we have that amazing woman as our friend and sister and we're not letting her go. Never forget that you always have us. Even though we're not one of those fucking Hufflepuffs, us Slytherin's are just as loyal. You want to go to the Great Hall? Draco's there waiting for you.)**_ Wiping it off, I got up and made my way towards the boys dormitory where some of my clothes are stashes.

" Ho intenzione di andrare cambianmento, sarò solo un secondo." _**(I'm going to change, I'll just be a second.)**_ I yelled over my shoulder as I heading up the stairs. When I walked into the green and silver room, I quickly traded my oversize sweater and boots with a white tank-top and a pair of black Toms. As I passed a mirror on my way out I frowned at the state my bushy curls and with a flick of my wrist I straighten into luscious locks, with a smile I walked to the common room.

"Accidenti, Draco non sta per essere in grado di tenere le mani fuori di voi," Blaise state with raise of his eyebrow. _**(Damn, Draco's not going to be able to keep his hands off you)**_ I smile at his comment and allowed him to put his arm around my shoulder as he led me outside of the common room and towards he Great Hall. Whispered followed us along the way: _Is that Hermione Granger? Are they going out? I heard she was marrying Draco Malfoy? Is she cheating on Malfoy? She's probably sleep with all the blokes in Slytherin. What a slut!_

I scoffed, annoyed that people were already spreading rumors. But a smirk that would rival Draco's light up my face at the thought of showing them wrong.

"It's a shock you weren't put in Slytherin," I heard Blaise told me, noticing the smirk tugging at my blood-red lips.

"I'll be speaking to McGonagall about switching. I'm sure I wouldn't be a problem since I was always her favorite." I laughed as we waltzed into the Great Hall. All eye turned toward us and all conversations ended the second we walked in.

"Li abbiamo ammutolito, fratello."_**(We've rendered them speechless, brother.)**_ Multiple people choked on the food or drinks as I spoke fluently in Italiano.

He laughed darkly as we slowly walked toward Draco, Pansy, Theo, and Daphne," Tale bellezza da sola sarebbe di li rendeva senza parole. Soprattuto dal momento che abbandonato il topo di biblioteca alzarsi."_**(Such beauty alone would have rendered them speechless. Especially since you ditched the bookworm get up). **_ I mocked-glared at him, but couldn't stop the smile tugged on my lips. Looking at each other we both bursted into fits of laughter as we separated and sat with our fiance's.

I snuggled into Draco's side and rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me closer.

"How did they react?" He whispered, kissing the top of my head. Each eye in the Hall widen at such display of affection.

I sighed and shook my head," Horridly, it looks like I'm switching house." Everyone, beside my soon-to-be house, gasped at my words which seems to echo off the walls.

Pansy and Daphne squealed in Blaise and Theo's arms leaned over the table and taking each my hand, squeezing it excitedly.

"Oh sweet Slytherin, we have to redo your room," Pansy yelled.

Daphne quickly agreed," We can paint the walls green, like you wanted, we could make the furniture black with traces of silver, and the bedding with all three colors!" Both released my hands and clapped their hands happily. I giggled and sighed, finally feeling at home.

"There starring, you know." Theo pointed as the food arrived and our little group settled around to eat.

I rolled me eyes," Let them." I said firmly. I closed my eyes, breathed in Draco's scent of cinnamon and other spice, and hummed a song that popped into me.

"What are you singing, Mia?" Draco asked after downing some butterbeer. _Honestly he's worst then Ron sometimes._

I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked into his smokey grey eyes," It's nothing." Heat flooded my cheeks as I looked down of my bowl of chicken soup.

"Come on, Mya. Let's hear that beautiful voice," Blaise insisted. I looked up and glare at him, knowing that he wasn't going to give up until I sung. In returned he raised an eyebrow in challenge.

With I huff, I settle my head on Draco relaxing at the rumbling in his chest coming from his silent laughter. Bringing back my Gryffindor courage I stood up and took out his wand. With a flick of the wrist my hair was in elegant curls, I was wearing a strapless silk black dress with bead in the cleavage and black five-inch peep toe shoes. All tables were cleared with the twirl of my wrist. I smirked as I sat down on the table cross legs.

"Ok, I'll sing," I purred. My smirked turning into a genuine smile as I stared into Draco's beautiful eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder.

**There's so many things I could say, **I sang and with a flick of the wrist a slow guitar melody began to play,

**But I'm sure it would come out all wrong**

**You've got something that I can't even explain**

**Still I'll try and try to let you know, **I peck him on the lips and slowly got up and walked down the table. None of the Slytherins dared to look under my dress, they either had too much respect for me or Draco or feared what he would do.

**The first summer we spent, one will never forget**

**Looking for any kind of reason to escape all the mess**

**That we thought was made us**

**Ain't it funny now, we can see**

**We're who we're meant to be, **I twirled my wand a formed a bridge between Ravenclaw table and the Slytherin. As I walked across I sang:

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all of my heart**

**Ohhh**

**There's too many time I have to say**

**I could have been better and stronger for you and me**

**You always make me feel okay, **I saw Luna Lovegood smile dreamily at me as she nestles herself deeper into Neville's arms. I winked at her and continued to sing as I began to strut down to the ended of the tabled.

**Those late summers we spent, stay up late talking all night**

**I'd ask, "You think we'd ever make it?"**

**You say, "I'm sure, if it's right." **I could see Ron and Harry's face turn slowly red as these words tumbled gracefully out of my mouth.

**Ain't it funny to think just how stupid I used to be? **Draco laughed at those words.

**Hope you always believe, **Forming another bridge, I crossed over to the Hufflepuff table. Many of them blushed as I walked past, causing me to smirk once again.

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all of my heart**

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all of my heart, **A scowl took over my face as I crossed over to the Gryffindor table.

**Let them talk and talk and talk**

**Let them say what they want, **I stood in front of the Golden Duo and glared down with a hand on my hip,

**We will laugh at the thought**

**They don't know what we got, **I bent at my knees and wiggled my finger in the face, 'tut'ing at them.

**Every year that goes by**

**A year older we are, **I stood up with a sway of my hips and walked down the table glaring back at Ginny as I walked past.

**You're still be beautiful then**

**Bless your beautiful heart**

**We'll **_**talk **_**and **_**talk **_**and **_**talk, **_I held my hand over my heart and stood still in the middle of another bridge going back to my original table, singing with such force that it bounce off the wall.

**How crazy is it? **I began to walk again, toward my love, swaying my hip as I walked.

**Someone could waste their whole life helplessly**

**Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me, **I carefully got down from the table and sat down in handsome blonde's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all of my heart, **I motioned Pansy to repeat this softly,

I turned my head to the star light ceiling and all but scream,**You still have all of my heart! **

_**(You still have all of my)~Pansy**_

**You still have all of my heart! **

_**(You still have all of my)~Pansy**_

**You still have all of my heart! **

_**(You still have all of my heart)~Pansy**_, I silently told Daphne to repeat little screams as I sang against them:

_**You still have all of my heart!~Daphne **_

_**(You still have all of my)~Pansy**_

**[I've been waiting my whole life]~Me**

_**You still have all of my heart!~Daphne**_

_**(You still have all of my)~Pansy**_

**[For someone to save me still can't believe that you're mine]~Me**

_**You still have all of my heart!~Daphne**_

_**(You still have all of my heart)~Pansy **_

**[You still have all of my heart]- Me**

Everyone, except the big old red and gold, stood and roared in applause. But I just lowered my head and brushed my lips against Draco's.

"I love you, my Dragon," I whispered, practically kissing him softly in each syllable.

"And I love you, my Lioness," He whispered huskily, before diving in for a heated kiss. The world faded the second our lips met leaving us in peaceful darkness with each other.

**Fortis Semper Vincite (Latin)- **_**The Strong Always Prevail**_


End file.
